


My Heart's In Overdrive

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst but it is minimal, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Dancing, Detective Alec Lightwood, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: Alec wasn't one for parties. He never had been. Back in high school, when Izzy and Jace went out to parties at their friends' houses, Alec had stayed home and studied. He just couldn't be bothered with getting too drunk to stand, talking to people he didn't know, and then slipping off to have sloppy sex with someone he'd never see again. Well, maybe that last one was more because Alec had been desperately closeted and stiflingly repressed as a teenager, but that's beside the point.  Alec just really hated partying.





	My Heart's In Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness

Alec wasn't one for parties. He never had been. Back in high school, when Izzy and Jace went out to parties at their friends' houses, Alec had stayed home and studied. He just couldn't be bothered with getting too drunk to stand, talking to people he didn't know, and then slipping off to have sloppy sex with someone he'd never see again. Well, maybe that last one was more because Alec had been desperately closeted and stiflingly repressed as a teenager, but that's beside the point.  Alec just really hated partying. 

 

That's exactly what had Alec questioning his sanity when Izzy had convinced him to join her and her girlfriend Clary on their New Year's Eve bar crawl. He had known that the night would end with him nursing a beer and sitting alone while the two got progressively more inebriated and danced until midnight. They would stay out way too late and end up too wasted to get home on their own and Alec would be forced to drive them home at some godforsaken hour. Yes, Alec knew all of this and he'd still agreed to come. 

 

And, of course, he'd been right. It was nearing ten o'clock and Alec was sat alone at some flashy new club, Pandemonium, and picking at the label on his beer bottle. Izzy and Clary had left him almost half an hour ago and Alec would bet money that they had found some dark corner to make out in. The girls were sickeningly sappy and they had a reputation for being completely incapable of keeping their hands off each other, which was to Alec's great dismay. Alec was glad that Isabelle was happy, obviously, but he didn't need to see Clary's tongue down his little sister's throat. Call him crazy. 

 

Alec thought about every other possible thing he could be doing right now and every single one had to be better than this. He could be taking an extra shift down at the precinct and finishing up the report for this quarter's crime statistics. He could be catching up on the episodes of Hell's Kitchen that he'd missed while working overtime the last few weeks. He could be drinking the wine that his mother had got him for Christmas and lamenting the fact that he was, yet again, alone and without someone to kiss while ringing in the new year. But, no, Alec was in a club with sweaty, tipsy strangers and blasting music that would undoubtedly give him a pounding headache after another twenty minutes.  

 

Alec tensed when a sultry voice pulled him from his moody brooding. 

 

"I'm all for sinning, but even I can't get behind the sin of letting such a gorgeous man drink alone."

 

When Alec turned, he lost all memory of how to speak, how to breathe, how to think. Standing before him was unquestionably the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. The man had bulging biceps that strained against the confines of his blood red silk shirt. His shirt was unbuttoned enough to give Alec a mouthwatering view of his perfectly toned chest, a chest that was only made more tantalizing by the silver necklaces that were hanging from his neck. When Alec let his eyes drift upward, he was completely unprepared for the face that stared at him with a laser's focus. Rosy lips pulled into a smirk, a sculpted jaw, mischievous and glimmering chestnut eyes lined with dark kohl. 

 

To say the man was attractive would be to do him a great disservice. He was so much more than that.

 

"Cat got your tongue?" the man asked, still smirking at Alec.

 

Alec forced himself to clear his throat and inhale deeply. He spoke before even thinking.

 

"I'm sorry, it's not often that I'm in the presence of an angel like yourself. Excuse me if it takes me a moment to catch my breath."

 

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Alec blushed furiously. Oh god, where had that come from? It's like his brain to mouth filter had glitched and he just said the first thing that came to mind. 

 

Apparently, though, the man was very pleased by this. He threw his head back laughing and the smirk was replaced with a genuine smile. Somehow, that was even more alluring than the seductive expression of just moments before. 

 

"So you  _ can _ speak, and with such pretty words," the man said once he collected himself. "I'm flattered, darling, though I tend to feel more like a devil than an angel, to be quite honest." 

 

The man extended a tanned hand that was adorned with a multitude of rings. 

 

"I'm Magnus," he introduced. 

 

When Alec grasped his hand, he felt a rush of electricity spark in between their palms. He prayed that Magnus didn't notice the way his breathing hitched at his touch. 

 

"Alexander," Alec replied. "I mean Alec. Most people call me Alec."

 

"Alexander it is then."

 

Alec couldn't stop the dopey, lopsided smile that spread across his face. He liked the way Magnus said his name in an almost purr, like he was savoring the roll of the letters off his tongue. 

 

"Okay," he answered simply. 

 

Magnus smiled and took a seat on the stool next to Alec. He ordered a martini before settling his full attention on Alec. 

 

"So, why are you sitting all by your lonesome on New Year's Eve? I can't imagine that this is your ideal way to spend the holiday."

 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Maybe I like drinking beer by myself and waiting for handsome strangers to approach me." 

 

Magnus raised a challenging eyebrow. 

 

Alec sighed and relented. "My sister said I needed to have a little fun for once in my, and I quote, 'horribly boring and miserable life.'" 

 

"I doubt anything you do could be boring, Alexander."

 

"I know, right? But apparently working all the time and watching TV at night in my apartment isn't exciting enough for her."

 

"Well, she's definitely wrong. Your life sounds fascinating."

 

Magnus bit back a smile and his eyes sparkled playfully. Alec knew that Magnus was poking fun at him, but he couldn't make himself feel bothered by it. He knew that Magnus was only keeping up their lighthearted banter and there was no malice behind his words.

 

"That's what I keep saying, but nobody understands. Anyway, Izzy and her girlfriend dragged me out tonight when I would much rather be at home in a pair of sweatpants and stuffing my face with popcorn. Tonight is supposed to teach me to live a little, I guess."

 

"Well, you're in luck because I happen to be the best remedy for a boring life," Magnus drawled.

 

"I don't doubt that," Alec said as he let his eyes roam Magnus' body in a lazy once-over. 

 

Suddenly, Magnus stood, downed the last of his drink, and offered his hand to Alec again.     

 

"I'd like to help with your... predicament. If you're up for it, that is."

 

Alec wasn't exactly sure what Magnus had in mind, but it didn't matter. At that moment, with Magnus' eyes on him and looking so devastatingly handsome, Alec would've said yes to anything that Magnus suggested. 

 

"Oh, I'm definitely up for it," Alec replied as he drew on his newly found confidence. It was rare that Alec was ever so forward with men, but Magnus made flirting and laughing and joking incredibly easy. 

 

He laced his fingers with Magnus' and felt his body go warm when Magnus smiled at him. 

 

"We'll see if you can still say the same at the end of the night. I don't know the meaning of the word restraint, in any aspect of life. I just hope you can keep up."

 

Magnus winked at him and Alec's heart fluttered. 

 

"I don't think that'll be an issue," Alec answered as he stepped more into Magnus' space. Alec could feel the tension between them growing and he now knew precisely how this night would end. It would close with hot skin and clothes discarded and the press of lips. Alec couldn't wait. 

 

"No?" Magnus mirrored Alec's step closer and now their chests were just mere inches away from touching. 

 

Alec let his gaze flick to Magnus' lips and shook his head. 

 

"No."

 

Magnus licked his lips subtly and met Alec's eyes. They were dark and enchanting and Alec was drowning in them. 

 

"Good," Magnus said as he drew back abruptly. Alec blinked to shake himself out of his daze. Based on the expression on Magnus' face, he knew exactly what he was doing to Alec.

 

"Tease," Alec accused with a chuckle. He squeezed the hand that was still firmly locked with his own.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alexander," Magnus answered innocently, fiddling airily with his onyx ear cuff. "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to dance."

 

"Sorry, but I don't dance, Magnus. No way."

 

"If that's how you really feel, I'm sure I could find someone else who'd be more than willing to take your place..."

 

Magnus let his words drift off and he gazed at the other people dancing around them with faux interest. 

 

"You're really gonna make me do this, aren't you?" Alec sighed. 

 

"I'm not making you do anything, darling. If you don't want to dance with me, that's your prerogative."

 

Alec gave in and started pulling Magnus to the dance floor. He tried not to appreciate the gleeful grin the man wore, but it was difficult. 

 

When they were fully encompassed by the crowd, Alec brought Magnus closer and whispered into his ear.

 

"One song. That's all. I mean it, Magnus."

 

"Any chance I could get you to raise it to two?"

 

Alec leveled him with an unimpressed glare and Magnus pursed his lips. 

 

"Fine, fine. Your loss."

 

The music was slow and synth-heavy. Alec really did try his best to keep up with Magnus, but he was lost. Before the first verse even ended, he'd already stepped on Magnus's toes three times. 

 

"You weren't kidding," Magnus chuckled. "You really don't dance."

 

Alec shook his head. "Hey, I warned you."

 

"It's fine. You just need a little extra instruction."

 

At that, Magnus rested his hands on Alec's waist and pulled their bodies flush. Alec gasped at the sudden proximity and it made him dizzy with want. 

 

"Just feel how I move. Follow that," Magnus said huskily. 

 

Alec nodded and tried to sync up with the sensual rolls of Magnus' hips. After a few seconds of jerky movements, Alec relaxed into the dance and found a rhythm. 

 

"There you go," Magnus encouraged.

 

Alec tentatively placed his hands against Magnus' chest, hoping it was okay. The smile he got in return assured him that it was. 

 

Dancing like this, with Magnus so close and the music crashing over them, set Alec alight with desire. It was so unlike anything Alec has ever experienced before. He'd danced with other people, been with other people, but this was different. He'd never had this fire in his veins or this lightheaded want for more more more. He had never been so acutely aware of every centimeter of clothing and distance between him and another person. He had never felt so secure in wanting someone like this, like he knew that this was a mutual craving and that was something to be embraced. Even after he came out, Alec had never felt quite safe enough to let himself fully explore the idea of lust, of passion. There had always been something holding him back, like he was just waiting to be rejected and scorned for what he wanted. With Magnus, he didn't feel any of that. He felt free.  

 

Alec hardly even noticed when the song ended. He didn't want this moment to end. He just wanted to stay here and hold Magnus until the morning came. He wanted to memorize this night.

 

"One song, huh?" Magnus gibed. He rubbed his thumb absently along the waistline of Alec's jeans. 

 

"Not a word," Alec said as he shifted his hands to Magnus' shoulders and pulled him even closer. The new position left them eye-to-eye and sharing the same air. The jesting expression on Magnus' face fell away as they danced on. They both felt it, the magnetic attraction that they had yet to completely succumb to. 

 

Alec held back for a few more songs. He wanted to relish this feeling for a little longer before taking the plunge. He needed to prepare himself for the inevitable shock that would come with the pleasure of being even closer to Magnus. 

 

Slowly, Alec started to lead into the next part of the night. He moved to cup the side of Magnus' neck. He studied his features for a moment. Magnus' eyes were heavy as he focused on Alec's lips. His mouth had fallen open slightly, just waiting for Alec to press his own against it. 

 

So he did.

 

Alec kissed Magnus softly, slowly. The music became a buzz in the back of his mind as all of his senses tuned into Magnus. Alec heard the small moan in the back of Magnus' throat, felt the hammering of his pulse under his fingers. He smelled the spicy cologne on his skin mixed with a hint of sweat. He tasted the martini that lingered on his lips. 

 

The kiss made Alec strangely calm, like he'd never breathed before this moment. When Magnus scratched at the small of his back, Alec accepted the shiver that ran down his spine. Every second of this felt natural and utterly right. 

 

Magnus was the one to pull back and Alec already missed him. He looked into Alec's eyes with something akin to wonder. Alec noticed his shaky exhale and he understood. Magnus had been just as moved by that kiss. 

 

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, and Alec saw it more than he heard it over the music. 

 

Alec couldn't take the space between them. He dove back in, kissing him now with more urgency and desperation. Magnus took the shift in stride and returned it with the same enthusiasm. This kiss was all wandering hands and bruising lips, stuttering breaths and solid grips. 

 

"How would you feel," Magnus started against Alec's lips, "about getting out of here and making some fireworks of our own? Starting the new year with a bang?"

 

Alec broke into giddy, uncontrollable laughter at the double entendre. He leaned his forehead against Magnus' as they grinned at each other like idiots 

 

"You're ridiculous," Alec said in between laughs. 

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Wonderful."

 

They started walking toward the door and Alec shot a quick text to Izzy to let her know he was leaving. She responded in turn with a string of eggplant emojis and an assurance that she and Clary would take a cab back to their place. Alec rolled his eyes.

 

The two stumbled out into the chilly night air. It was a shock to his overheated skin but it was more than welcome. Alec noticed a strange look on the bouncer's face as they passed but he quickly forgot about it when Magnus pulled him in for another world-stopping kiss. Adrenaline coursed through Alec's veins and he felt high, laughing even as Magnus kissed him thoroughly. 

 

"Your place or mine?" Alec murmured between feather-light pecks to Magnus' lips. 

 

"Mine," Magnus replied hastily. "It's right around the corner."

 

Alec thanked every god he could think of. Alec wasn't sure he could wait much longer to get his hands all over this beautiful man. 

 

"Well, let's go then."

 

Magnus smirked before guiding Alec's mouth back to his for one more kiss. Alec returned it eagerly, glad to oblige. He could've stayed there all night if it wasn't for the incessant ringing of a phone. 

 

Magnus groaned and fished through his pockets. He pulled out his phone and shot Alec an apologetic smile.

 

"This'll just be a moment, darling."

 

Alec nodded in understanding and remained close. He was so cozy with Magnus' body crowded against his own and the winter chill was no match for Magnus' warmth. 

 

"Hello, who is this? Catarina? Hey, slow down and tell me what's happening..."

 

Magnus' eyes were wide as he listened to this Catarina person. Alec couldn't catch what she was saying, but he could make out the frantic tone of her voice. 

 

"You and Ragnor did  _ what?"  _

 

As he listened, Magnus sighed and nodded to himself. 

 

"Okay... Yes, I'll be there soon, my dear. Goodbye."

 

Magnus hung up and inhaled deeply. He leaned forward and buried his head in Alec's shoulder. 

 

"Everything okay?" Alec asked.

 

"I'm afraid the world is against us tonight, Alexander. Apparently, my two idiot friends got drunk, committed some act of disorderly conduct, and were subsequently arrested. Now, I have to go bail their sorry asses out of jail."

 

Magnus pulled back and frowned grimly at Alec.

 

"I'm sorry, darling. I suppose this is where our night ends."

 

Alec shook his head and gripped Magnus' hands. 

 

"Hey, don't be sorry. You have to be there for your friends. I get it. Do you need a ride or anything? I could drive you down to the precinct if you want."

 

"I couldn't ask you to spend your night at a police station with me. That wouldn't be fair. I'm sure I can find a cab or I could walk if I really have to."

 

Alec scoffed. "It's a two mile walk, Magnus, and I am not letting you go alone in the middle of the night."

 

Magnus smirked up at him. "I'm a big, strong man, Alec. I think I can handle it just fine."

 

"And then you're going to walk home with your two wasted friends weighing you down? I don't think so. And besides, spending my night at the police station isn't exactly something I'm unfamiliar with. It really isn't a problem, Magnus."

 

Magnus quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.

 

"Spent time with the police, have you? My my my, Alexander, I wouldn't have taken you for a law-breaker."

 

"Quite the opposite, actually. I enforce the law."

 

Realization dawned on Magnus' face. 

 

"You're a cop?" Magnus exclaimed.

 

"A detective to be more specific. Now, come on. I'm driving you. End of discussion."

 

He led Magnus to his car that he'd parked on the next block before meeting with Clary and Isabelle. When they got to the car, Magnus hesitated as Alec opened his door for him. 

 

"What?" Alec asked. 

 

Magnus looked up at him with a wolffish grin. 

 

"You're a detective so that means you have handcuffs."

 

Alec furrowed his brow.

 

"Yes, and?"

 

"I was just wondering how often you put them to use outside of... professional purposes."

 

Alec smirked when he caught on. 

 

"They're more of a ninth date kind of thing. Guess you'll have to wait a bit to see them for yourself."

 

Magnus snorted. It was inelegant and harsh and so adorable that Alec felt it like an ache in his chest. 

 

"We're going to have a ninth date? Why, Alexander, I wasn't aware we'd even had out first. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

 

Alec blushed when he realized what he'd said. He hadn't meant to be so obvious about his feelings. So far, all they'd really decided upon was a one-night stand, but Alec wanted more than that. He knew this with absolute certainty after just barely an hour of knowing Magnus. Alec wanted to go on a proper date and figure out exactly what they could be. 

 

"Let's see how tonight goes. Then, I'll decide. If you play your cards right, you might even convince me to move up those handcuffs to date number seven."

 

"Well, Alexander," Magnus said as he finally got into Alec's car, "you sure know how to motivate a man."

 

.

 

The car ride over was quiet and comfortable, which was a nice change after the pounding bass and shouting voices of the club. Alec had been worried that it would be awkward to sit in silence with a man who was essentially a stranger, but it was surprisingly easy. Magnus was staring contentedly out the window at the crowds and flashing lights of New York nightlife, all the while keeping a warm hand entwined with one of Alec's on the middle console. Every once in a while, Magnus would look over at Alec and smile, making Alec's heart do happy little flips in his chest. The gesture felt so familiar and intimate, like they'd been doing it for years when, in reality, it'd only been an hour or so. 

 

When they reached the police station, Alec led Magnus inside with a gentle hand to the small of his back. Alec nodded to a few of the other cops as they stepped into the bullpen.

 

"Alec!"

 

Alec looked up and was greeted by his commanding officer, Captain Luke Garroway.

 

"Captain, hey. How's the night shift treating you?"

 

"Lots of drunk idiots out tonight, detective. You know how it goes, though. It's people's last hurrah before they start fooling themselves into believing they're gonna stick to their New Year's resolutions."

 

Alec chuckled. "Tell me about it. Being out with Clary and Izzy tonight has given me more than enough experience with them."

 

"Right, I forgot my daughter and Izzy had forced you take the night off. Speaking of, what are you doing here tonight, Alec? And with Magnus Bane, of all people. Not that you're not great company, Magnus."

 

Alec gaped as he turned to Magnus, who was smirking at Luke.

 

"You two know each other?" Alec asked.

 

"Oh, yes. Captain Garroway and I are well acquainted. It's one of the bonuses of my business, I suppose," Magnus said to Alec before turning back to Luke. "Unfortunately, I had to drag Alexander here on his night off because two of the aforementioned 'drunk idiots' you've had to deal with tonight are my friends and are currently sitting in your drunk tank."   

 

Alec was left wondering what exactly Magnus' "business" was while Luke and Magnus worked out the details of bailing out Catarina and Ragnor. 

 

Alec was drawn out of his thoughts when raucous laughter grabbed at his attention. A pair of officers escorted two people, presumably Ragnor and Catarina, out of the drunk tank and deposited them in from of Alec and Magnus. 

 

"I can't believe you two got arrested," Magnus said with a frown. 

 

"It's all Ragnor's fault, Magnus!" Catarina exclaimed. "He's the one who couldn't hold his elderly bladder and decided to urinate on a public street corner! I was simply guilty by association."

 

"Who do you think you're calling elderly?" Ragnor protested. 

 

"Are you sure you want to take responsibility for these two, Alec?" Luke questioned as he observed Magnus' friends with a withering glare.

 

Alec looked them up and down warily. They were leaning heavily on each other and looked totally wasted. He was surprised they were still standing. Maybe it would be better if they simply slept it off here at the station rather than heading back out on the street. 

 

"Don't worry about it, Captain. I think Magnus and I are perfectly capable of handling the situation."

 

"And who are you?" Ragnor asked loudly as he stumbled over to stand in front of Alec. He fell forward and ended up leaning heavily on Alec. "I tend to like knowing the names of people who, ah,  _ handle my situation."  _

 

Alec glanced over to Magnus who looked thoroughly embarrassed by the implication of his friend's words. 

 

"Alec," he answered slowly. "I'm Magnus'... friend."

 

"Right," Ragnor said with a squint. "Hey, Magnus, do you think your pretty  _ friend  _ likes older men?"

 

"I don't know, you cabbage. I haven't asked him yet," Magnus sighed and grabbed Ragnor by the arm, pulling him away from Alec. "I apologize for this buffoon, Alexander. He's a flirty drunk."

 

"It's okay," Alec laughed nervously. 

 

"Be a dear and help Miss Catarina to the car. I'm afraid she's not much better off than him. Don't worry, she's much less of a cougar than Ragnor."

 

"Yeah, of course," he replied quickly before holding out an arm to Catarina.

 

Catarina took it gratefully and smiled up at him. 

 

"You okay?" Alec asked as she steadied herself.

 

"Yeah, thanks," she said lowly. "And don't worry about Ragnor. Once he's sober, he'll go back to his normal anti-social self and forget you exist, which is probably the best outcome you could ask for."

 

The two shared a conspiratorial smile. Alec already liked her. She seemed genuine and funny, even if she was drunk out of her mind. 

 

"I'll remember that. Now, let's get you out of here and maybe get you a glass of water too."

 

Catarina nodded. The group started shuffling toward the door.

 

"Magnus!" she called as they walked out of the precinct, "I like your friend. He's such a gentleman."

 

Magnus smiled over at Alec. "I'm glad, Cat. I like him too."

 

Alec grinned stupidly. It was a simple sentiment, but it set Alec's stomach aflutter with butterflies. It was much fonder and softer than the lust and desire that Magnus had expressed earlier in the night. 

 

Somehow, Alec and Magnus managed to get Ragnor and Catarina buckled and seated in the back of Alec's car. Magnus gave him an address on Quincy street and they drove off. 

 

"So, Alec, you're a cop?" Cat asked conversationally. 

 

"That's right," Alec answered with his eyes on the road.

 

"Perfect," Ragnor chimed in. "Magnus loves a man in uniform. Bet it would look great on his floor."

 

Magnus furrowed his brow. "Are you hitting on Alexander for me?"

 

"You're welcome," Ragnor replied. 

 

"So you have a thing for men in uniforms, huh?" Alec asked lightly. 

 

"I hook up with a guy in the Navy  _ one time _ and suddenly I have a uniform kink, according to Ragnor."

 

"Sure. Still, I hate to disappoint, but detectives don't have to wear uniforms."

 

"Don't worry about it, darling. I'm sure anything you wear would look great on my floor," Magnus responded with a wink.

 

Catarina groaned from the backseat. "Knock it off or I'm gonna puke in this dude's car."

 

Magnus and Alec shared a knowing look and came to the silent agreement that the flirting would have to be put on hold, if only for the sake of Alec's very nice leather seats. 

 

A little while later, Alec pulled up in front of an apartment building and the four of them stumbled up to an apartment on the fifth floor. Magnus knocked and they were greeted by a handsome Latino man and the hum of soft music.

 

"What did they get themselves into?" the man asked with a glare.

 

"Well, hello to you too. Trust me, you don't want to know, Raphael. Now, are you going to let your best friends in?"

 

Raphael rolled his eyes and walked away. Magnus and Alec helped the two intoxicated people settle on the couch. The apartment was slightly crowded as other partygoers mingled and talked in small groups. It was much more relaxed than Pandemonium had been which was more Alec's speed. 

 

Magnus left for a moment and returned with waters for the four of them. 

 

"I think we all have had quite enough alcohol for one night."

 

Ragnor whined. "Since when are you such a party-pooper, Bane?"

 

"Since I had to pick you up from the police station, cabbage. You ruined my night so now I'm killing your buzz."

 

"You're a demon," Ragnor spat before sipping petulantly at his water. 

 

Magnus smiled with false sweetness before taking Alec by the hand and sitting with him at the other end of the couch. 

 

"I'm sorry for them," Magnus said as he looked at Alec mirthlessly. "They can be a handful sometimes."

 

Alec shook his head. "Magnus, you don't need to keep apologizing. I've dealt with plenty of drunk people before and they are definitely far from the worst I've met. I've had a woman throw up on my pair of brand new leather shoes and then proceed to try to undress me in the middle of the bullpen."

 

Magnus scrunched his nose up sympathetically. 

 

"That sounds awful."

 

"Just part of the job, I guess."

 

"Well, I'm glad that neither of them expelled any bodily fluids onto you. I doubt I would have much of chance left with you after that."

 

Alec smiled and scooted a little closer to Magnus on the couch, bumping his knee playfully with his own. 

 

"I don't know. I think you'd still have a shot."

 

"Really?" Magnus said as he leaned in close. 

 

"Yeah," Alec murmured as he tilted his head. 

 

"Good to know," Magnus breathed.

 

Just as their lips were about to touch, Alec pulled back. He watched as the realization passed over Magnus' features and he opened his eyes to shoot a teasing glare at Alec.

 

"Now you know how I felt," Alec smirked. 

 

Magnus bit his lip as he remembered doing the same thing to Alec earlier. 

 

"Touché, detective. Touché."

 

After a minute of easy quiet, Magnus spoke up again.

 

"I know you said no more apologies, so this isn't one, but I do want to say thank you. You didn't need to do that for me tonight. We barely know each other but you went out of your way to help me. You didn't need to be so nice, but you were. Thank you, Alexander."

 

Alec's cheeks grew pink under the praise. 

 

"I couldn't just leave you stranded. I'd just hope that someone would do the same for me if it had been one of my siblings or one of my friends."

 

"Siblings plural? You mentioned a sister, but there are others?"

 

"Two others, actually. Izzy and Max are my biological siblings and then my parents took Jace in when we were around ten. Jace and Izzy have always liked to party and I've had to bail them out on more than one occasion. If it had been them tonight instead of Catarina and Ragnor, I would've done the same thing you did. I wouldn't have been able to stomach just leaving them there all night."

 

"Well that's very sweet of you," Magnus said. 

 

Magnus' eyes shined gently with a tenderness that made Alec fall just a little more for him. He'd never had someone look at him like that before.

 

"What about you?" Alec asked. "Any siblings?"

 

"No, unfortunately. My mother died when I was very young. My stepfather was a pig, left me a few days after she passed. I was in foster care for most of my life. None of the families seemed to stick so I never really had much of a family."

 

Alec frowned. He couldn't imagine anyone not realizing how lucky they would be to have Magnus in their lives. They'd only met a few hours ago, but he already knew that Magnus' presence was a gift to be cherished, not thoughtlessly tossed aside. 

 

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I didn't mean to pry or bring up something upsetting."

 

"Nonsense, darling. It was an innocent question. You couldn't have known. Besides, I like to think it made me stronger. I learned how to depend on myself."

 

"I can see that."

 

Magnus preened and continued on. "Anyway, once I was eighteen, I moved to London with some money I'd saved up. That's where I met Ragnor and Catarina. He owned a coffee shop down the street from my apartment and Catarina was studying nursing abroad at King's College. The three of us were the only ones in the café on a rainy afternoon and we got to talking. The rest is history, as they say. Those two are the family I never had."

 

"I'm glad you all found each other," Alec said.

 

Magnus smiled to himself. "Me too. I don't know what I'd do without them. All of my best memories have been with them. There was this one time in Peru..."

 

Magnus launched into some dramatic tale of their brush with the Peruvian government that had Alec laughing until his sides ached and he was thoroughly out of breath. Magnus had this way of speaking that left Alec hooked on his every word. He was all witty remarks and enthusiastic hand gestures, a natural at being the center of attention. Alec was positive that at least half of the story had been embellished with half-truths and exaggerations but Alec didn't care as long as he could remain in this little bubble with Magnus, feeling like they were the only two people in the world. 

 

And that's how their night went on. They traded stories back and forth, though Magnus' always exceeded Alec's in flair and theatrics. Alec talked about his years at the academy. Magnus regaled Alec with memoirs from his trip to Paris last year. One minute they were giggling uncontrollably about Alec's middle school emo phase and the next they were sharing their coming out stories. The whole exchange felt so safe and comfortable, free of judgement and anxiety. Alec was certain that he'd never opened up so readily like this before. 

 

Just as Magnus was about to start explaining his upcoming trip to Hong Kong, they were interrupted by a girl with dark skin and bouncy curls.

 

"Hey, Magnus, sorry to interrupt."

 

"Not a problem, Maia. What can I help you with, my dear?"

 

"Elias is asking about this drink he says you made him once. Something called a Cat Eye? I honestly have know idea what he's talking about. Could you help me out?"

 

"Ah, yes. A personal concoction I invented during my stay in Rome. I'll be over in a moment."

 

Maia thanked him before turning towards the kitchen. 

 

"I'll be back in a moment, darling. Don't miss me too much."

 

"I'll try not to. No guarantees," Alec answered brazenly. Before he could think better of it, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek. 

 

Magnus did something totally unexpected at that: he blushed. Magnus Bane, flirter extraordinaire and master of seduction, blushed. 

 

He looked lost for words as he blinked at Alec. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before just giving up and smiling. He shook his head and left for the kitchen without another sound. 

 

Alec tilted his head and grinned at the ceiling. Nothing about tonight felt real. Magnus—a hilarious, brilliant, heart-stoppingly beautiful man— was spending his New Year's Eve talking and laughing with Alec. Things like this didn't happen to Alec. Perfect men didn't show an interest in him. He wasn't kissed like he was all someone could imagine wanting. He wasn't looked at with affection and passion that mingled into the purest form of attraction he'd ever witnessed. No, nights like tonight didn't happen to Alec. Yet, here he was. 

 

Now that he had a second to himself, Alec checked his phone. There was a text from Izzy to let Alec know they'd made it home safely. His partner at the station, Simon, had sent a picture of him from his gig earlier in the night at the Hunter's Moon. 

 

When he glanced at the clock, he was surprised to find that it was two minutes until midnight. Time had escaped him during his and Magnus' conversation; he'd been too enthralled by Magnus to notice how late it had gotten. 

 

Looking around, Alec noticed how people had started to pair off in preparation for midnight. Everyone already seemed to have found their New Year's kiss. Everyone except Alec, that is. Magnus was still not back and the seconds started passing far too fast. Alec stood and walked to the kitchen. Magnus wasn't there. Alec worried at his lip. Normally, he couldn't care less about this silly tradition, but he also never had anyone to kiss anyway. Tonight, though, Alec definitely had someone he'd like to share this moment with. 

 

Alec returned to the living room and was dismayed not to see Magnus waiting for him. Even with Alec's advantageous height, he couldn't pick Magnus out of the crowd. Where could he be?

 

Everyone started counting down and Alec's pulse raced. This shouldn't be a big deal, but it was. So what if he didn't kiss Magnus at midnight? 

 

"Ten, nine, eight.." everyone chanted. 

 

Alec scanned the crowd desperately. 

 

"Seven, six, five..."

 

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his arm. 

 

_ Magnus _ . 

 

"Looking for someone?" Magnus asked smugly. 

 

"Three, two, one!"

 

"Shut up," Alec whispered as he crashed their lips together. 

 

Cheers and fireworks erupted around them, but Alec hardly noticed. None of it mattered when Magnus tugged him close and licked at the seam of his lips. Alec shivered under his touch but he didn't care. He was too busy being consumed by the feelings Magnus and his body provided. All that mattered was Magnus' fingers on his hips and the caress of his mouth and the slight friction of his goatee against Alec's chin. Each and every small detail about this kiss added up into a memory that would undoubtedly stay with Alec for the rest of his life. 

 

Magnus placed a final peck against Alec's lips before moving back enough to let them breathe. 

 

"Happy New Year, Alexander," Magnus said into the space between them. 

 

"Happy New Year, Magnus," Alec sighed contentedly. 

 

For another few minutes, they stayed wrapped up in one another. They shared slower kisses that made Alec's blood run hot. They were addictive and needy, reflecting their mutual want. 

 

"So, it's the end of the night. Did I earn that date?" Magnus panted, more out of breath than Alec thought he would be. 

 

"You more than earned a date plus handcuffs on date number five if you're interested."

 

Magnus threw his head back laughing. Alec beamed and admired the gorgeous expanse of neck in front of him. 

 

"You truly are something else, Alexander."

 

"You're not too bad, I guess," Alec teased. 

 

Magnus smacked his chest playfully and brushed a kiss against the angle of Alec's jaw. Alec was just about to lose himself to that touch when someone cleared their throat beside them. 

 

A much more sober-looking Catarina was standing next to them.

 

"Sorry to intrude, but Magnus, I need you to take me home right now."

 

Concern instantly crossed onto Magnus' face.

 

"Madzie's babysitter just called. She thinks Madzie has a stomach bug. I need you to drive me."

 

Magnus nodded immediately. "Of course, Cat. Give me one minute."

 

He turned to Alec. 

 

"Madzie is my goddaughter. I have to go."

 

Alec nodded sympathetically. "I understand. You do what you need to do."

 

Magnus smiled appreciatively and then called over his shoulder, "Raphael, toss me your keys. I have to take Cat home."

 

Alec looked to see Raphael glare but throw the keys to Magnus anyway. 

 

"If there is so much as a scratch when I get her back, Magnus,  _ que Dios me ayude..."  _

 

"Relax. Nothing will happen to your precious car. She's in perfectly capable hands."

 

"Magnus, come on," Catarina urged. She was shifting her weight back and forth uneasily.

 

"Alright, Cat. Just one second, my dear," he placated.

 

Magnus turned back to Alec. He kissed him deeply for a moment. Alec went weak in the knees.

 

"One for the road," Magnus explained before rushing out the door with Catarina. 

 

Alec was too stunned to do much more than smile dopily after him for a few minutes. The floating feeling continued even as he drove home later and climbed into bed. He couldn't wipe the happy grin off his face as he turned off his bedside lamp. It didn't fall away until the moment right before he was about to fall asleep and he realized something terrible. 

 

He didn't have Magnus' phone number.

 

.

 

"Izzy, I'm pathetic. I am easily the most pathetic person on the planet."

 

"Hey," Isabelle reprimanded, "you are not pathetic."

 

"No, he's definitely pathetic," Simon chimed in. "Really someone ought to put the poor guy out of his misery."

 

Alec glared and threw a crumpled up straw wrapper at his partner. "Thanks for the support, Si."

 

Simon tossed him a winning smile. "Anytime, buddy."

 

"Alec," Clary started, "ignore him. Getting hung up on a guy isn't pathetic, especially if he's as great as you say he is."

 

Alec smiled softly to himself. Just the thought of Magnus made his heart ache fondly. 

 

"Yeah, he is pretty great."

 

"How long has it been since that night?" Izzy asked.

 

Alec sighed. "Three weeks and he said he was taking an extended vacation to Hong Kong right after the New Year. Just my luck that the guy I'm interested in leaves the country before I can find him again. I most likely will never see him again. Ugh, this is so stupid. We spent what? Less than three hours together? That's not long enough to miss him this much. Even if he does have pretty eyes and a perfect smile and a voice like honey and..."

 

Alec drifted off as he dreamily imagined the first time he'd seen Magnus standing before him. He remembered the way his pulse had picked up at the beautiful man who would later steal Alec's heart. What Alec wouldn't give to see him again. 

 

Alec blinked when Simon started snapping his fingers in front of Alec's face. 

 

"Good, you're back. Thought you were brain dead for a second."

 

Alec merely glared. He loved his best friend, he really did, but Simon made it easy to forget sometimes. 

 

"I can't be here right now. I am nowhere near caffeinated enough for you this morning. I'm gonna go get another coffee. Anyone want anything?"

 

There was a chorus of beverage and pastry requests that Alec noted carefully in his mind. He went up to the counter and told the barista their order. Behind him, Alec heard the faint jingle of the bell on the door, but he didn't bother to see who had entered. 

 

The woman behind the counter finished his order and placed the loaded tray down in front of him with a smile. Alec thanked her and turned around. Unfortunately,  Alec overestimated the distance between himself and the patrons behind him. He completely bumped into the group of people and knocked the tray out of his own hands. The tray, the assortment of ceramic mugs, and the baked goods fell in a crash at their feet. The cafe went silent as all eyes turned to investigate the commotion. Alec grimaced when he saw the coffee spreading out in a steaming puddle around him. 

 

"Shit," he gasped. He heard the sound of his friends trying to hold back their laughs a few feet away. 

 

Alec frantically snapped into action and reached for a handful of napkins from the counter. He knelt down on the floor and tried to hastily clean up the mess.

 

"I'm so sorry," he said in a rush to the group of people he'd effectively spilled coffee on. "This is all my fault. I don't know how I could be so clumsy."

 

He heard a scoff from above him and one of the men stepped away from the mess. "Great. Just great. This is exactly how I wanted to start my morning."

 

"Ragnor, stop. He didn't do it on purpose."

 

Alec glanced up at the man's name. There couldn't possibly be that many Ragnors in New York City. 

 

Sure enough, Alec was greeted by the sight of three very familiar, but far less drunk faces. Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael were all staring down at him. Catarina looked shocked, but Ragnor and Raphael simply looks annoyed.

 

"Alec?" Catarina asked with a sharp intake of breath.

 

"Hey," he replied meekly. Of course this is how he had to (literally) bump into Magnus' friends again. 

 

She pulled him to his feet and drew him into a hug. He froze for a moment before patting her awkwardly on the back. Alec saw his friends sending him confused expressions over her shoulder. 

 

"It's so good to see you," she said warmly as she backed away. "I was hoping we'd see more of you after New Year's, but Magnus says he hasn't heard from you."

 

Alec didn't quite know what to say. While he tried to find the words to answer, the barista shooed them away from the counter so she could clean up and get the line moving again. Alec looked away from Catarina for a moment to apologize profusely to the woman before stepping to the side with Magnus' friends. 

 

"So?" Cat implored.  "Why haven't we seen you around? From what I could tell, you guys seemed to really hit it off that night. What changed?"

 

"Nothing changed. I wanted to see him," Alec explained. He didn't understand why Cat seemed to be implying that Alec had left Magnus hanging. "But Magnus never gave me his phone number. I didn't know how to get in touch."

 

Cat laughed loudly. "Oh, that stupid, stupid man. He's been moping around for three weeks when he's the one who rushed out before you could exchange numbers."

 

"Moping?" Alec questioned. He couldn't imagine someone like Magnus moping over someone like Alec. 

 

"Yes, moping," Raphael confirmed. "The _cabrón_ has been miserable. He's been all, 'Ugh, why doesn't he call me? I thought he liked me. Oh, Alec this. Oh, Alec that.'"

 

Alec raised his eyebrows at that undeniably terrible imitation of Magnus.

 

"It's disgusting," Raphael sighed. 

 

"Wait," Ragnor cut in, "this is  _ the  _ Alec? Oh, he's not nearly as handsome as Magnus says."

 

Catarina giggled and Alec tried not to think too hard about the fact that Magus had called him handsome. "He seemed plenty handsome enough for you at the police station when you called him pretty."

 

"I was obviously very drunk, Cat. My standards get infinitely lower when I'm under the influence," Ragnor declared before to heading for the counter to buy their drinks. 

 

"I told you he'd forget about you when he was sober," Cat smirked at Alec. 

 

"Right," he answered slowly. Alec was still trying to wrap his head around this whole situation. Magnus had thought Alec was ignoring him. He kept talking about him. He had wanted to see Alec. There was just so much to process

 

Cat seemed to read his face correctly and placed a friendly hand on his arm. 

 

"Magnus would really love to see you, Alec."

 

"Is he back in New York? He told me he was going to Hong Kong."

 

She nodded. "He got back last Wednesday."

 

Alec's heart thudded heavily in his chest. They'd been in the same city again for a whole week and Alec hadn't known, hadn't even tried to track him down and ask for that date. 

 

"Oh," Alec said simply. He didn't know what to do with that information. He'd been wanting to see Magnus again for so long that actually getting the chance to do so seemed unreal. 

 

Cat shook her head amusedly at him. She pulled a pen and notepad from her purse and scribbled something onto it. 

 

"This is Magnus' phone number. Call him if you want or just go visit him at the club tonight. Either way, he'd be overjoyed to hear from you."

 

"The club?"

 

Raphael rolled his eyes.

 

"Are you sure you're a detective? You don't seem nearly smart enough. He'll be at  _ his  _ club." Alec stared blankly back at him. Raphael sighed. "Pandemonium, detective. Magnus owns Pandemonium."  

 

It all made sense now. The weird looks from the bouncer. The fact that Magnus and Luke knew each other, undoubtedly because of some club-scene drug investigations that Luke had been overseeing for the past few months. He should've guessed.

 

"Right, of course," Alec agreed, clearing his throat slightly to hide his embarrassment. Raphael sent him a weary look before joining Ragnor to help carry the drinks. 

 

Cat handed Alec the sheet of paper with Magnus' phone number on it. 

 

"I mean it, Alec. He'd be so happy to see you again. I haven't seen Magnus so enamored by someone in a long time."

 

"I doubt that," Alec mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. 

 

"It's the truth, but you don't have to take my word for it. Go ask him yourself. I won't mention that I saw you today and you can surprise him at Pandemonium tonight. Promise me that you'll go?"

 

"Catarina, let's go!" Ragnor called from the shop's door. 

 

She waited expectantly.   

 

And, honestly, how could Alec have said no? He wanted to see Magnus again, too. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss his cheek in the way that made that beautiful rosy color bloom under his skin. Alec wanted to hear his laugh and the velvet tone of his voice. It wasn't much of a decision at all.

 

"Okay, I promise," Alec replied. 

 

Catarina smiled, gave his arm a quick squeeze, and rushed to catch up with her prickly companions.  

 

Well, it appeared that Alec would be seeing Magnus much sooner than he'd thought.

 

.

 

Stepping back into Pandemonium made all of the memories come flooding back. He felt the ghost of Magnus' lips against his, the urgent grip of his fingers, the hot and heady grind of Magnus' hips against his own. His skin tingled in anticipation. 

 

Truthfully, it had taken Alec quite a bit of time to talk himself into actually walking out the door. The anxious part of his brain made sure he knew everything that could potentially go wrong.  Magnus might not want to talk to him. He might have moved on already. Alec could walk into the club and find Magnus dancing with someone else, kissing someone else. Alec could makes a fool out of himself and make Magnus lose all interest immediately. There were so many embarrassing, horrible ways that tonight could go terribly wrong.

 

And yet, Alec had come. He couldn't miss out on the chance of tonight possibly going right in all the best ways.

 

Alec made his way over to the bar. He ordered a beer to calm his nerves and took a few gulps. He told himself to relax, that this wasn't a big deal. He could do this, right? 

 

When he finally worked up the courage, Alec waved the bartender back over. 

 

"Could I speak to the owner of this establishment, please?"

 

The bartender eyes him curiously. "Why?"

 

Alec reached down to his waist and removed his badge to show the man. His eyes went wide.

 

Alec smiled charmingly. "I'll ask again. Could I  _ please _ speak to the owner?"

 

The man nodded seriously before rushing over to a waitress and whispering to her. She squinted at Alec for a moment before disappearing into a back room. Alec knew that showing his badge had been a tad dramatic, but it was the best way to ensure he would get Magnus' attention. The less time he had to wait, the less time he'd have to talk himself out of this. Alec just sipped his beer and waited. 

 

So similar to how they'd first met, a voice spoke from behind him.

 

"Officer, I heard you wanted to speak to me."

 

Alec smiled at the familiar voice, the one that had haunted his dreams and lingered in his memory. 

 

He turned and his breath faltered in his lungs. Somehow, Magnus looked even more beautiful than Alec remembered. Maybe it was the way the purple-tinged lights glinted off the glitter on his skin. Maybe it was how his black sheer shirt was open all the way down to his navel, the fabric lining a path down his chest that Alec would give anything to kiss along. Or, maybe, it was the simple fact that Magnus was actually here, just within Alec's reach. 

 

"Oh, it's you," Magnus gasped. 

 

The shock that painted Magnus' face quickly morphed into hard bitterness. 

 

"Don't look so disappointed," Alec replied with an attempt at a smile. The way Magnus was glaring at him hurt, but he understood why. In Magnus' eyes, Alec had forgotten about him. They'd has a wonderful night together and then he'd never heard another word from Alec again. Alec just hoped he would let Alec clear up the whole situation. 

 

"I think I have the right to be," Magnus retorted with pursed lips. 

 

Alec stood and moved closer to Magnus. Magnus took a pointed step back. Alec shook his head and again entered Magnus' space. 

 

"Stop," Magnus commanded, but he didn't move away again. 

 

"You should let me explain."

 

"Oh, should I? Why? What is it that I don't know, detective?"

 

"You never gave me your number, Magnus."

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "That has to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Of course I did."

 

"Did you?" Alec asked with a smirk. 

 

"Yes, I did. It was right after—"

 

Magnus seemed to be searching his memory, trying to pick out the moment where he had actually given this very crucial information to Alec. Alec could see the precise second it dawned on Magnus that he had neglected to do exactly that. The anger vanished like it had never been there in the first place. The cold frown and the tightness on his brow gave way to something more delicate and ashamed. 

 

Magnus laughed self-deprecatingly "I'm such an idiot." 

 

"A handsome idiot," Alec offered. Magnus smiled for the first time that night and made it exponentially harder for Alec to look anywhere else. Not that he wanted to. 

 

"Here I was, cursing your name and preparing to order a drink just to throw it in your face, when it was all my fault. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even give you a way to call me."

 

"You were going to throw a drink in my face?"

 

"It doesn't matter," Magnus dismissed with a wave of his hand. He looked into Alec's eyes and closed a bit more of the distance between them. "What matters is that I'm sorry. I should've known better than to assume the worst of you. I know you better than that. Can you forgive me, Alexander?"

 

Magnus stared up at Alec with wide, shining eyes. Alec really couldn't have said anything but, "Absolutely. I'm not giving up on you that easily."

 

"Well, that's very good to hear," Magnus replied with a grin, "because you still owe me that date. I'd hate to miss out on it."

 

Alec reached out and pulled Magnus to his chest by the lapels. Magnus rested his hands on Alec's shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world. In Alec's mind, it was. Nothing made more sense, seemed more right, than having Magnus as close as humanly possible. 

 

Alec leaned in and kissed him gently, a testament to the growing adoration that had been sprouting in his heart since New Year's Eve. Magnus answered with a soft sigh and a gentle wisp of a touch to Alec's cheek. The moment conveyed everything they hadn't been able to express in their span of lost time. It spoke of desire and care and the faintest caress of love's first inklings against an open heart. 

 

"I'm looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to like/comment/subscribe! Thanks for reading, angels!


End file.
